darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film I Session 2
Session Duration Episodes 17-45, 29 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Qui-Gon * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** Jar Jar Binks ** Boss Nass (early 26) * The GM as: ** Captain Tarpals ** Boss Nass (late 26-45) ** Sio Bibble ** Panaka ** Queen Amidala ** Droids ** Ric Olie Character Played By More Than One Person This Session * Boss Nass played by: ** Sally (early 26) ** The GM (late 26-45) Summary Ben reluctantly brings his kid sister Sally to this session because their parents couldn't get a babysitter. The GM decides the best solution is to have Sally play a character in the campaign, and tells Jim that in the midst of the stampede, he sees an alien being threatened by the stampede. Jim dives forward and tackles the alien (Sally) protecting her from the stampede. The GM asks Sally to come up with a name for her character, and she chooses Jar Jar Binks. At that moment, Ben reunites with them while being pursued by droids on a hoverbike firing at him. Jim deflects a blast from the hoverbike back at it with his laser sword, destroying the bike and the droids. The GM asks Sally to describe her character's appearance, and with a little help from Jim, she comes up with, well, Jar Jar. Jim and Ben ask Sally about the planet they're on. She tells them it's ruled by Queen Amidala who's smart and very old at age 14, that she was elected by all her people and that the capital is on the opposite side of the planet. The GM tries to shut down all these ideas of hers, which causes Sally to cry. The GM calms her down by agreeing to go along with everything she said, even if it makes no sense. They arrive at a river. The GM suggests they find something to cross it with, but Sally suggests taking them to her home city underwater. Jim and Ben both think this idea is cool, but Ben wonders how he and Jim will breathe underwater. Luckily, Jim happened to purchase two underwater extraction aparatus (it was all he could afford after buying the laser sword) and gives one to Ben so they'll be able to follow Sally underwater. The GM tears up the detailed map he'd made of the planet in disgust. Sally takes them underwater to her city which she names Otoh Gunga, and it's people which she names the Gungans. The GM has a Gungan officer arrest them because humans are forbidden. Sally names the officer Captain Tarpals and offers the humans as food. Tarpals likes this idea, but Ben is able to persuade him (with a good diplomacy roll) that with the droid invasion underway that humans and Gungans must unite against it. Tarpals agrees to take them to the Gungan leader. Sally uses two dolls to roleplay a conversation between Jar-Jar and the leader, whom she names Boss Nass, and has Nass declare they'll be punished. The GM insists that this is his job, and takes over playing Nass...by having Nass declare they'll be punished. Jim and Ben try to talk Nass out of this, but keep getting low diplomacy rolls. Finally, Nass agrees to let them go if they agree to find the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Nass reveals that the orb was a great weapon that was stolen from Otoh Gunga years ago (Sally volunteers that it was used to protect the city from giant fish, which gives the GM some ideas). Nass also reveals that Sally is the last in a long line of Gungans who have sworn to find the Lost Orb. The Jedi agree to help. Jim uses the Force Ability Suggestion on Nass to give them a transport to Naboo's capital. Nass gives them a type of submarine called a bongo which will take them to the capital through Naboo's underwater core. Jim, Ben, and Sally leave Otoh Gunga on the bongo and are attacked by a giant fish, only to be rescued by a bigger fish that attacks the fish attacking them. The power goes out on the bongo. Ben fixes it in time for the bongo to be attacked by an even bigger fish, only to be saved by an even bigger fish attacking the fish attacking them. Amidst all this confusing repetition, Jim leaps to the conclusion that Summon Bigger Fish is a powerful, effective Force Ability when it's actually none of the above. The GM reads the players a long detailed descripton of what they see underwater, including some ruins, which bores everybody except Jim, who thinks the orb might be found in the ruins. Finally the GM has the bongo surface on a river beside the capital Theed. Jim wants to go back underwater to look at those ruins, so the GM declares their bongo is about to go over a waterfall. Jim uses the last bit of equipment he has, a rope and grappling hook, to try to get them all to shore. Jim and Ben make it easily, but Sally (who in the real world fell off a tree a month ago) is scared to go. Due to a low roll, she falls off the rope into the river, but due to a good roll, is able to swim ashore just as the bongo goes over the waterfall. The GM reveals that the Feds' droids have already overrun the capital. Sally takes Jim and Ben to the top of a low balcony where they see that Queen Amidala and her entourage (including her loyal advisor Sio Bibble, her bodygaurd Panaka and a group of handmaidens) have been taken by a squadron of droids. Jim and Ben leap forward and destroy the droids with their laser swords. Jim instantly thinks "Bubble" is an evil traitor because he 1) is an advisor, and 2) has a goatee. Jim rudely demands Bibble tell him where the lost orb is and uses Suggestion on him. Jim rolls a 20, so Bibble tells him that Senator Palpatine on the planet Coruscant has information on the orb. The players want to go to Coruscant right away, but the Queen reminds them they also have to liberate Naboo. Jim offers to let the Queen come along with them. Panaka refuses to let the Queen leave without him so Jim agrees to let him and most of the rest of the Queen's entourage go with them, but he draws the line on taking "Bubble". The players, the Queen, and her entourage reach the palace hangar, which has been taken over by the Droids, who are keeping all the pilots there hostage. Jim boldly strides up to the droids, trying to bluff his way past them, but is so hilariously bad at it, that they draw their blasters. Jim and Ben make short work of them with their laser swords. They're all able to make their way to the royal barge and take off into orbit. As the ship reaches the Federation blockade, its pilot, Ric Olie, reveals the ship has no weapons.